


Wesley, the evil overlord

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where David is surprisingly insightful and Wes is reluctantly smitten. Featuring gradeschool!Wevid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley, the evil overlord

"In conclusion," David coughed, mouth growing dry from his eight=paged paper (front and back). He continued on strongly though, never wavering for a moment as he delivered his speech with a strong voice. "In conclusion, if Wesley Montgomery was an Evil Overlord, the world as we know it, though turning out to be outrageously efficient and orderly, would cease to exist considering it is in favour of human nature, and the universe in general, to favour chaos, not order. But even though it'll all fall apart in the end, I know that Wes would've tried really really really hard to keep it from coming to an end…because he's awesome like that."

Immediately after David had finished, he took a deep breath and looked up to see Nick and Jeff half off their chairs howling in laughter – them and almost everyone else in the class. Wes, on the other hand, had pointedly moved to the sit in the far back corner after the first paragraph.

Mr. Kasih cleared his throat loudly enough to silent the class after two tries, but even he was struggling with his composure. "Er, very good David. But you see—"

"I know the assignment was to present on my idea of an ideal world and changes that we'd have to make in order to reach that goal, sir," David bounced happily on the balls of his feet; he was very proud of his paper actually. "But the more I thought about it, I realized that whatever changes we make would just end up backfiring because you see, there _is_ no such thing as an ideal world, it just isn't ideal. So I decided to turn it around to an extreme."

"…and your idea of an extreme is to make Mr. Montgomery here an…I'm sorry, what was it you called it?"

"An Evil Overlord, sir," The boy beamed proudly at his friend who was ducked down below his desk, hiding under the turned up lapels of his blazer. "With a throne and cape and everything!"

The bell rang then, releasing the students to their lunch break, and Mr. Kasih just leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Get out of here you…children." He made a shooing motion with his hands and the students filed out in clusters.

David smoothed down his paper before placing it carefully on the pile of today's presenters then skipped out to catch up to Wes, who was listening to Thad with a sad smile.

"Poor Mr. Kasih, his first day as substitute and he has to deal with this." Thad chuckled and patted Wes on the shoulder before catching David in his peripheral, "I have to deal with some things before lunch, but save me a table?"

Wes nodded as the boy dashed off. When he turned back David was right there next to him, matching his gait pace by pace, gazing at him expectantly. He took a calming breath before asking, "David, remember when I told you about running certain school things by me once over before handing them in? Especially things like oral presentation papers?"

"Yeah," The boy nodded, unfazed. "What did you think of my paper Wes?"

"It was abysmal." He said dryly. David beamed.

"Gee, thanks Wes! I can't wait to hear yours tomorrow!"

Wes looked at him as if he were insane, which on some level he must have been to have written something like _that_. He shook his head as they took their place in the line up, blocking out their one-way conversation as David talking on and on about…something. As always, the boy seem oblivious to Wes' 'ignoring you' posture and was so caught up with his ramblings that Wes was the one to get his lunch in the line up – again.

They sat down at their usual table and Wes was thankful for the short period of peace and quiet when David turned to talk with Nick and Jeff, who had taken a rather grand liking to David's paper. The peace, however, was short lived when he noticed David looking at him expectantly again with those puppy brown eyes.

"What?" he muttered after swallowing his mac 'n' cheese.

"You know those things, right? You should definitely get one. I mean, you're always ordering the class to be quiet when Ms. Erondale" – that was their teacher before Mr. Kasih substituted in after she got laryngitis – "can't raise her voice enough, I think having one of those tiny hammer things would be a lot more useful than your fist on the desk."

"You mean a gavel?"

"YES!" David almost flipped over his tray in excitement. "That's what they're called, a gavel! Yes, you should definitely get one." Beside him, Nick and Jeff nodded.

Wes rolled his eyes and pointed down at David's tray, drawing his friend's attention back to eating. David had a tendency to get lost in his little world and before he knew it, an hour - or five - had gone by and he hadn't eaten, or done his homework, or gone to the bathroom like he was planning to. It had gotten to the point where Wes had begun cracking the hypothetical whip, being asked to help tutor the boy in a couple classes shortly after David's transfer to Westerville Elementary.

It wasn't that David wasn't smart enough; it was that he lacked focus.

And so it was after a few tutoring sessions that David began clinging to Wes, proclaiming them to be 'best friends forever' and making it Wes' job to make sure David did stick to things such as eating his lunch in the allotted time, doing his homework without going off on a tangent about Pokémon (as hard as it was sometimes to pull him away from his Gameboy without being pulled in himself), and actually going to the bathroom when he says he needs to instead of dancing around excitedly talking about their soccer practice.

Mumbling came in between mouthfuls of food and Wes frowned. "Chew, swallow, and then talk David, we've been over this."

He swallowed. "I said you're a genius Wes, did you know that? Like…you get A's in everything and you started your own clubs. That's _so_ cool!"

"Umm, thanks David." Wes pushed down a blush, he hated when David said things like that. Getting good grades were just expected of him, it was nothing extraordinary.

"Oh oh _ooohhh_! We should play soccer after school!" drops of chocolate pudding splattered on the table from David's excitement. Wes pulled out a napkin and wiped it away as Nick and Jeff nodded eagerly. "C'mon Wes, it'll be fun!"

"You're exclaiming too much David."

David began to whine, "Weeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, c'mooonn!"

Wes sighed, "After our math session."

"YES!" This time the excitement was too much and David ended up flipping his tray. Bits of mac 'n' cheese and pudding slid down a very angry Asian's face. "Oops…"

"Why," he fumed, whipping away smudges of cheese and chocolate. "Am I friends with you?"

They all sat very still for a long moment before David dared to move, handing Wes one of his own napkins from his pocket (he always carried them around with him, and for moments like these, Wes was glad). "You can come back to my house after to play RockBand and eat cookies." He beamed hopefully and Wes couldn't help but crack a smile. Then again, David really wasn't that bad, when you take away the intense lack of focus and need to chatter like a macaw.

He would never admit it aloud, but David was kind of his best friend too…despite it all.


End file.
